Renaissance
by Maryshka
Summary: OS. Quand on a des problèmes, on recherche toujours le même refuge, nous avons tous le même réflexe. La prière. Et parfois, la réponse peut venir lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins... et dans une forme encore plus inattendue.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, et heureusement pour eux. Par contre, je me réserve quelques droits sur le personnage qui va suivre !

**Petite intro inutile de l****'****auteure qui a envie de dire quelque chose **: Pfiu, ça fait un sacré bout de temps que j'ai ce petit truc sur mon ordi. Je me décide finalement à le mettre en ligne ici. Je vous avouerai que j'ai longuement hésité à laisser la fin telle quelle. Car d'un côté elle me gêne, de l'autre je l'aime bien quand même car ça laisse un fin ouverte. M'enfin bref, à vous de voir.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira.

* * *

Mon nom est Akama Tara. Je vais avoir 23 ans demain, et pourtant, je n'ai personne avec qui fêter mon anniversaire. Tous mes amis sont trop loin, et aucun ne veut faire le voyage. Certains parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas pour des raisons financière, d'autres parce qu'ils ont quelque chose de prévu, d'autres encore parce qu'ils sont pris par leur travail. Mais j'ai compris que ce n'était que des prétextes. Depuis qu'ils ont appris ma nouvelle activité, il y a quelques semaines, beaucoup m'évitent. D'un côté je peux comprendre que cela les rebute, mais au fond, je ne les comprends pas du tout. Je trouve que ce que je fais est un honneur, alors pourquoi une réaction aussi vive ?

- Tara !! Tu rêves encore ou tu travailles ?

- Hein ? Heu je travaille patron, comme toujours.

- Alors soit un peu plus énergique !

Oui monsieur le patron, tout de suite monsieur le patron… Ce type me tape sur les nerfs. Je n'ai trouvé pour l'instant que ce boulot de serveuse dans son restaurant, mais il y a des moments où je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait d'attendre encore un peu et de trouver un autre travail. Mon patron s'appelle Daimaô Gai, et cela fait un sacré moment que j'ai mis son nom et sa photo sur Internet, espérant qu'il soit jugé. Mais non, il est toujours vivant. Oh je ne l'ai pas fait juste parce que je ne l'aime pas. Mais cet homme est un vrai tortionnaire, que je soupçonne d'utiliser son restaurant pour faire un quelconques trafic. C'est un homme qui mérite vraiment la mort. Il me fait travailler 2 fois plus que la normale pour un salaire de misère. Je me demande encore comment j'arrive à conserver mon studio et à me payer de quoi vivre. J'ai demandé une fois à au moins avoir une petite augmentation. Il m'a menacé d'être virée sans ménagement. J'aimerais partir, mais je ne peux pas. Les emplois auxquels j'ai accès pour le moment sont très limité, très rare à obtenir.

Je regarde l'heure à la pendule du restaurant. 22h30. Je peux enfin partir. Sans même avertir qui que ce soit, je me dirige vers les vestiaires du personnels et je me change, troquant cet uniforme qui me donne des allergies contre mes vêtements qui me paraissent toujours autant être un signe de délivrance… qui n'est que provisoire. Le calvaire reprendra le lendemain. Je quitte les lieux discrètement. Si jamais le patron me voit, il serait capable de me retenir pour me faire faire quelque chose encore. Un homme en train de faire le ménage me remarque, mais il sourit et continue son ménage comme si je ne venais pas de passer à côté de lui. Il ne dira rien, il sait à quel point Gai peut se montrer méchant. Les employés sont tous solidaires entre eux quand il s'agit d'échapper au patron.

En entrant chez moi, je me hâte pour me préparer. Je dois rejoindre les autres avant minuit, soit dans 30 minutes. Car aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Ce soir, nous fêterons le premier jour du Grand pèlerinage en l'honneur de notre Dieu. J'attrapes mes affaires que je bourre dans un sac, et je sors en trombe, courant dans les rues de la ville. Arrivée devant l'église du quartier, je reprends ma respiration. Ça va, je suis à l'heure. Mais mon amie, la seule qu'il me reste en fait, n'est pas encore là. Elle devait m'emmener. Un sifflement me fait me retourner vivement.

- Tara, dépêche !

- J'arrive !

Je me précipite dans sa voiture, qui démarre à peine montée dedans. Même pas le temps de fermer la portière, mais il faut faire vite.

- Désolée Tara, j'ai eu un petit soucis de dernière minute.

- Rien de grave j'espère.

- Non, ce n'est rien. Juste mon petit ami qui commence un peu à me prendre la tête à cause de la Célébration du Seigneur.

- Je vois…

- Je n'arrive pas à le faire changer d'avis, et il m'énerve. Je crois que je vais finir par le quitter.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? A part cette différence d'opinion, vous allez bien ensemble et vous vous entendez bien non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai… Mais il dit du mal de Lui, et je ne le supporte pas.

Je ne réponds pas à ça, car je la comprends parfaitement. Du moins en partie. Me consacrant entièrement à Notre Seigneur, je ne veux pas m'attacher à un homme. Je me dois de rester pure… J'ai été nommée Grande Prêtresse de Dieu, et cet honneur va de paire avec quelques sacrifices et obligations. Mais cela ne me gêne pas.

- On arrive, me fait mon amie.

Je regarde l'heure. 23h50. Parfait, on pourra commencer à l'heure si nous faisons vite. Mon amie et moi sortons de la voiture et nous enfilons toutes les deux le voile blanc qui recouvre entièrement nos corps. Et tandis que j'arrange un peu mon maquillage, mon amie allume nos bougies. Une fois la mienne en main, nous rejoignions le groupe de fidèles, venus des 4 coins du Japon, des gens de tout âge, d'ethnies, de cultures différentes, mais réunis sous un seul et même Dieu. Nous tous, ensemble, obligés de vénérer notre Seigneur en secret à cause de ceux qui ont peur de Lui, lui rendons hommage encore une fois sur la pente du Fuji-Yama.

Nous nous avançons, dans un silence religieux, les visages peints par la tristesse de la disparition de notre Seigneur. Au bout d'environ 10 minutes de marches, le groupe s'arrête, mais pas moi. Mon amie reste à l'arrière car telle est sa place. Le groupe se coupe en deux, me laissant ainsi marcher jusqu'au bord de cette falaise qui nous sépare de la montagne endormie. Les visages se tournent vers moi en entendant mes pas, qui sont éclairés grâce à la lumière de ma bougie et des leurs. Arrivée au bord de la falaise, je dépose mon bâton de cire, symbole de mon espoir sous la lune. Je m'agenouille, et je joins mes mains en une prière. Les autres, derrière moi, font pareil.

- Seigneur Kira…

Je lève la tête, observant l'astre de la nuit. On raconte que Kira nous observe depuis la lune. Puissant Seigneur, où que Tu sois, entends nos prières. Cela fait presque un an que Tu as disparu, et le monde s'est englouti dans une nouvelle spirale de haine et de violence. Toi, Notre Sauveur, rejoins tes fidèles et punis ceux qui ne méritent pas de vivre, ceux qui gâchent la vie des autres. Nous t'attendons impatiemment, Seigneur de la paix et de la justice.

La Célébration est terminée. Beaucoup sont rentrés chez eux, mon amie m'attend pour faire de même. Mais, comme souvent, je ressens le besoin de rester un peu, de rester sous les rayons de la lune. J'ai l'impression de me sentir bien, comme si un dieu de la nuit me protégeait. C'est sans doute stupide de dire ça, mais c'est la vérité. Je pousse un soupir, triste à l'idée que le Seigneur Kira ne protège plus les innocents.

Que peut-Il bien être en train de faire ? Se repose-t-Il vraiment comme le disent certains ? A moins que, comme d'autres le prétendent, Il soit vraiment… mort ? Je déglutit avec difficulté à cette pensée. Non, c'est impossible. Il ne peut mourir, c'est un dieu. Forte de mes convictions, je me relève vivement et commence à redescendre pour rejoindre mon amie, qui m'attend encore. Mais à mi-chemin, j'entends un drôle de bruit, comme si quelque chose de léger venait de tomber dans les rochers.

Intriguée, je vais voir à l'endroit d'où provenait ce son. Faiblement éclairée par ma bougie, je mets un peu de temps avant de voir l'objet. C'est un cahier, un étrange cahier noir. Sur la couverture, il y a des mots que je ne comprends pas. Enfin, je saisis leur sens. Je sais parler anglais à peu près correctement. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi de tels mots. Une ombre s'avance derrière moi, se rapprochant. Mon cœur commence à s'accélérer. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je me retourne, et je me retiens de hurler devant cette vision.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, sur Sakura TV. Journal de 21h.

« On vient de me confirmer à l'instant que 23 cas de crises cardiaques suspectes ont été recensés de part le monde, et principalement au Japon, dans la journée d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. D'après les enquêteurs, la première victime serait un certain Daimaô Gai. Mesdames et messieurs, nous pouvons l'affirmer : Kira est de retour. »


End file.
